White Scars and Broken Bones
by makinseyrenee
Summary: Its nearing the end of fifth year for Sirius Black, Hogwarts' notorious playboy. Not only is he wildly attractive, he's smart, cunning and charming. He can easily get any girl he wants. Except newly returned Eleanor Belrose-Jinx. Its been four years since she disappeared to France and she's back. Their's is a difficult game of cat and mouse, with the roles always changing.
1. Prologue

Sirius Black's fingers drummed against the table in the Gryffindor common room. This Herbology homework was going to be the death him. He was used to excelling in every class. And then there was Herbology. He wasn't going to work with plants or be a Healer. He didn't need Herbology. The only thing that sated his boredom was the cute fourth year girl curled up in a chair, reading. She kept glancing, making eyes at him. "Hey, Padfoot, what'd you get for the second question on that Charms practice exam?" James Potter asked, leaning over. "You've not even started your Herbology essay." James gawked at the blank piece of parchment. Sirius pointed to the small words at the top right corner. "Nah. I wrote my name." He grinned. The fourth year girl closed her book and went to her respectful dormitory.

James shook his head and sat back. Seven practical uses for mandrake roots. Remedial Herbology was a drag. Sirius groaned and laid his head on the table. "I'm making a run to the kitchens. Give me the Cloak, Prongs." Sirius stood up, groaning. He wasn't worried about anyone overhearing. Moony and Wormtail were passed out and everyone else had retired to their dormitories, as it was nearly midnight. James stood, fishing a piece of parchment from his back pocket. It was yellowed, weathered even. "Cloak's on the third hook by the portrait." James said, handing Sirius the parchment. Sirius walked away, grabbing an invisible piece of cloth from the specific third hook and draping it over his body. "See you tomorrow Padfoot." James called as Sirius walked out of the Gryffindor common room. Being out in the corridors past curfew was breaking a rule, but for Sirius Black, it was normal. And with the Invisibility Cloak, it was much easier. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._" Sirius whispered the incantation and the yellowed piece of parchment exploded with dark black ink. Every corridor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, every secret passage and every room, was mapped out with intricate detail. Sirius could see the footsteps of the caretaker, Argus Filch, wondering towards those of local poltergeist, Peeves.

Sirius walked quickly to the kitchens corridor, which was part of the school's lowest floor. Rumor was, Hufflepuff's common room was down here, but Sirius had never seen it before. Nor had he even seen any Hufflepuffs down here. He came to the painting of the fruit and tickled the pair with his long, nimble fingers. The pear laughed quietly and Sirius walked in. The house-elves were somewhere asleep. He could help himself without being bugged by those over-labored pests. He opened a cabinet and grabbed a pack of crackers and some cheese from the refrigerator. He collapsed on the couch and sighed. He had skipped dinner to try and catch up on his lessons but hunger got the best of him. Just as he was getting comfortable, the cushions conforming to his body, he heard the pear laugh. It couldn't be James, he wouldn't risk it. Sirius sat up and threw the Cloak over his body. It was Professor McGonagall and a girl in a black cloak with the hood up. "Miss Jinx, I assume you're hungry. It's such a long journey from France. I'm sure there are some leftovers from supper." There was a small cough and Sirius saw the cloaked girl shake off snow from her outer clothes. "Honestly Professor McGonagall," she was French, Sirius decided, her accent was thick, but her English was good, "I'm not hungry. I ate on the ship. But thank you. If it isn't any trouble, I'd like to go to bed. Classes tomorrow. Relationships to rebuild." He saw McGonagall nod. A piece of dark brown hair fell out of the cloak's hood as the women left.

Whoever this new girl was, she was in Gryffindor. Which meant Sirius had a good chance with her. Especially if she didn't know him. He slowly finished his small meal, for fear of running into McGonagall and returned to the common room. "_Mischief managed._" He mumbled to the paper and the ink disappeared. He slipped the map under James' pillow and changed into his pyjamas. He fell into the bed, wondering why a girl would switch schools in year five.

"Elle, you've changed so much!" Sirius heard Marlene McKinnon whine from the common room. Sirius groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know who they're talking to, but they've been doing it for ages." Dirk Cresswell grumbled as he put on his trousers. Sirius got out of his bed reluctantly. Every morning was like this. He wished the beds weren't so warm in the winter time. Then he could get stuff done. He stripped his sleeping clothes and put his uniform on, not bothering with his robe. He left his tie loose and the top few buttons of his white button down undone. "See you Cresswell." Sirius half waved and left the dormitory.

The common room was crowded. Even the still afraid first years had stuck around. Sirius raised an eyebrow at the commotion. Everyone was crowded around the red sofa. He saw Marlene and Lily Evans and Mary MacDonald surrounding an unfamiliar girl. Sirius bound down the stairs, two at a time and landed loudly. James looked up, a half dazed expression on his face. "Padfoot! You're awake!" He grinned. He waved his best friend over and Sirius sauntered towards him. "I was twelve back then Marlene." The girl laughed. "That was four years ago. I'm glad I changed." Sirius peered forward, eager for a glance at this mystery girl. "Black, what are you doing?" Evans snapped harshly. Suddenly, everyone was staring at him. Sirius opened his mouth but no words came out. "Lily, you've scared the poor dear!" The girl stood up and walked over to him. Sirius looked her over. Tall, but shorter than him; long legs; bronzed skin; pink lips and pink nails; three sets of pearls as jewelry; dark brown hair and even chocolate colored eyes. Her skirt was hitched up a bit high and the top buttons of her white shirt undone. Her tie wasn't even done! Her white knee highs were bright and her black heels weren't even that high.

"You're tall for a third year. What's your name?" She asked him. A third year? Her French accent sounded like melted chocolate mixed with honey. "Black, Sirius Black. And I'm a fifth year." He replied in a snarky tone. She didn't even flinch like he had hoped. Her expression stayed the same, but her eyebrow rose. "I apologize. In France," she turned back to the girls, "only pre-pubescent boys wear their hair long." She said in a formal, explanatory tone. Sirius rolled his eyes. Who was she? She turned back to him, her skirt twirling. "I'm Eleanor Belrose-Jinx. Fifth year." She held out her hand and he shook it tentatively. She looked away from him just as quickly as she had turned, moving her attention to the only boy who was not looking at her. "Remus, care to escort me to breakfast. My idea of the way to the Great Hall is a bit rough." Her smile was like a dip in the Black Lake on a hot day. You couldn't resist it. Remus dropped his book and stood up. "Yeah. We can compare schedules too. I've been wondering what electives you chose." Sirius gawked at his best friend as he walked out of the common room with Eleanor Belrose-Jinx.

Sirius looked at James. "Who the bloody hell is that stuck-up twat?" He asked. James shook his head. "She used to go here Padfoot." She did? He didn't remember a girl like that from second year. Besides Evans. "Is that your sister Evans?" He asked the red-haired girl. Lily made a face. "No. I wish." She sighed and stood up. Sirius rolled his eyes. Everyone was completely enamored with this girl. What was so special about her? Even Marlene was fawning over her and she always fawned over Sirius! Taking Marlene was not okay. Sirius waited for Evans to clear out and he glared at James. "Give me her entire story. I want everything down to her wand measurements." James stared, open mouthed. "I uh, mate, really?" He asked quietly. "What? She's stealing my thunder!" James sighed, leaning back on the sofa.

"Eleanor Belrose-Jinx. People leave out the Belrose part. She was here second year, sorted into Gryffindor. Only child. Her parents are Death Eaters, right up there with You-Know-Who himself. They pulled her out in second year and moved her to France to live with her grandparents. They died last week so she had to come back, which she's very vocal about. She's a lot like you mate. Smart, charming, could easily get anything she ever wanted. Oh, her wand is ivy wood, nine inches, and Veela hair." James said and stood up. Sirius grumbled something as James left for breakfast. Sirius would have to do something about this Eleanor character. Her being here was not good for business. Everyone seemed to remember her. Why didn't he? He shook the thoughts away and journeyed to the Great Hall. The sight sickened him.

Eleanor was surrounded by several Ravenclaw students, of varying ages. She was showing them an advanced spell, but speaking rapidly in French. They were nodding along, amazed. Sirius rolled his pair of grey eyes. Eleanor caught his eye and smirked, looking back at her crowd of admirers. Was she…doing this on purpose? What did she have against him? He barely knew her! As the Ravenclaws departed, she was ambushed by the Slytherins. And not in a bad way. But there was Regulus Black, a Death Eater in the making, and Sirius' own little brother. He was staring at Eleanor like she was a piece of meat. But she didn't seem to mind. She laughed and put a hand on his upper arm. "Regulus, you're so funny!" She smiled widely. She said something quietly and went to Gryffindor's table, sitting down beside Remus. Sirius walked over, winking at that fourth year girl from last night and plopping himself in front of Remus. "Morning." Sirius said cheerily, grabbing a piece of bacon from Marlene's plate. The girl frowned at him. "You're such a prat, Black." Black? That was new. As was prat. Marlene had an undeniable soft spot for him. But that was gone now. Because of Miss I'm-So-Much-Better-Than-Sirius-Black.

She turned back to Lily and was whispering excitedly. Finally, she turned to Eleanor. "So we were totally talking about how Octavian Brass is going to ask you out!" Marlene was giddy with pride for telling her. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Brass has money. That's the only thing he's got going for him." He said casually. Marlene, Lily and Mary glared at him. "What?" He finally asked, a piece of bacon dangling from his mouth. "It's her first day back Sirius! You could be a little more welcoming and be happy she's already got a boy looking at her." Mary snapped. The piece of bacon fell. Was she being serious right now? "She's got tons of guys looking at her! They're almost looking at her arse too and her knockers!" Sirius exclaimed, waving his hand. James put a hand on his shoulder. "Mate, calm down." James laughed. But the girls were still glaring at him. He looked over at Eleanor, who didn't seem to be paying attention. She was scratching at her arm viciously. His eyes travelled to her face. There were dark brown freckles sprayed across her nose and cheeks. She had one of those stupid small noses and Merlin, her eyelashes were long and dark. She happened to look up the moment his eyes landed on her small bright red lips. "Sirius? Is something wrong?" She asked quietly. "Is there something on my face?" Idiocy, maybe. Or stuck up bitchiness.

"No." He answered glumly, taking a gulp of pumpkin juice. But she was still staring at him, her brown eyes wide with….something. "What are you staring at?" He growled. "Hey, Elle, we've got all our electives together!" Remus said excitedly, waving two pieces of parchment around the air. Eleanor smiled at him kindly. "I thought we would Rem." She took her timetable back. If all her classes were like Moony's, then they were just like his too. He groaned, slamming his head on the table. "Padfoot?" Moony whispered. Sirius looked up, a deadly glint in his eyes. "Great. Just freaking great!" He stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. He had something first. Maybe Transfiguration. Yeah. That was it. McGonagall would be happy. He'd be the first there. He shoved past some Hufflepuff prefects and towards McGonagall's classroom. The door was open so he went on in. He sat at his usual desk, a deadly glower on his face. Why was everyone so in love with Eleanor Belrose-Jinx? Yes, he admitted, she was very fit and had a lovely face, but that couldn't be it! Was it the accent, the mere fact she was French? Or, he suddenly thought, was it that her parents were some of the most dangerous Death Eaters out there and everyone was simply scared? Yes, that had to be it!

He hit the desk, a silly grin on his face. "I am back baby!" He called out. "Yes you are Mister Black. And almost ten minutes early." Professor McGonagall walked into her room, a stunned look in her eyes. Sirius' face went hot. She smirked. "May I ask where you are back from Mister Black?" Sirius grinned, unable to contain his excitement. "A temporary, not even twenty four hour, rut in my groove. But I got it back!" He told her loudly. She shook her head and sat behind her desk. Sirius sat in blissful silence for seven minutes before students started filing in. "Miss Belrose, your seat is beside Mister Black." McGonagall grinned like she knew Sirius hated Eleanor. Eleanor smiled nervously as she sat down beside him. James gave Sirius a thumbs up and Marlene gave him the most troubling glare that had ever crossed her face before. As class started, Eleanor asked Sirius for a quill. "I can't find mine." Was her excuse. Sirius fished one from his bag and handed it to her reluctantly. As she took it, she grabbed his wrist. "Listen Black and listen good, I'm back for good now alright? You'd better get used to me and the fact that I'm so much better at this game than you could ever hope to be." Her voice was low and she sounded so…mean. She let him go and sat up straight. She re-adjusted her pearl bracelet and inked her quill. Sirius stared at her. She slid her eyes over, "Thanks for the quill sweetheart." He shut his mouth and turned towards McGonagall.

He couldn't believe it. He was right. She was really out to get him. He sat through Transfiguration in stunned silence. When the bells chimed, he walked out slowly, not even bothering to catch up to James and Remus. They were on each of Eleanor's sides, escorting her. Peter tailed behind, waiting for Sirius. "Thanks Wormtail." He said quietly. "She isn't that pretty." Peter lied terribly. But at least he was trying. "She's a bitch." Sirius grumbled to his friend. Peter raised his eyebrows. "At least Henrietta Jacobs is in love with you." He pointed out. Sirius looked down at him, frowning. Who? Peter elaborated. The fourth year girl. Sirius nodded. "Good. Let's go find her, shall we?"

Henrietta Jacobs had blackish brown hair and dark blue eyes. She had the personality of a little girl who was still interested in dolls. But she was the only one paying attention to poor Sirius Black at the moment. And by paying attention, it was sitting on his lap in the common room, snogging the daylights out of him. She wasn't even that good at it. But he was taking what he could get. "Sirius? Right mate?" James called from across the room. Sirius tore his face from Henrietta's. "Say that again." He sighed. "I said we'd check out Brass. To make sure he's okay to take Eleanor on a date." James said. Sirius set his jaw. He had to be joking. "She can handle herself. She's a big girl with big French words and a big wand stuck up her arse." Sirius went back to snogging Henrietta. He didn't seem affected by the shocked glares he got from everyone. Eleanor Belrose-Jinx would not win this game.


	2. Chapter One

Two months later, entering a cold, cold February full of snow and laughter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the outside, the school seemed sound enough. The snow over the building made it a surreal sight, especially with owls always flying overhead. But on the inside, the school was a mess. Students were bustling to do well in classes and early preparations for final exams had them all in a frenzy. But the heat was always on in the House of Gryffindor. They had their own personal war. And the lines were blurred as to who was on what side. The competitors? One Sirius Black and one Eleanor Belrose-Jinx. They were too alike to notice the similarities, but their peers did. Both excelled in classes and were family rebels; both loved the opposite sex and loved shagging more than most things; and both were too charming for their own goods.

At eight seventeen on February eleventh, the two were shouting at each other in their common room. No one knew how the argument originated, all they knew was they had quality seats to a good event. "You're such a prat, Black! I wish you would die!" Eleanor shouted, her pretty face red with unimaginable anger. "Same goes for you Belrose!" He retorted, less loud than she. It looked as though her fight was over, but then she squared her shoulders. "I hope your hair falls out." That did it. Every spectator gasped from their view points and Sirius even looked appalled. He loved his hair. He locked his jaw, doing the thing that distracted Eleanor so much. His steel grey eyes looked her over, searching for a chink in her armor. "You're a disgrace to Gryffindor Belrose. Go to your rightful place with all the other future Death Eaters in Slytherin. We all know you don't belong here." The line had officially been crossed. Everyone knew it. Sirius licked his lips, waiting for a terrible reply to come from her viciously beautiful lips. But nothing ever came. She turned her back and ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

The fight ended at eight twenty one. Officially the shortest fight they had ever been in. And officially the worst. Sirius collapsed on the sofa and opened a book. At least that taught her a lesson. He was still humored that she had pranced back to Hogwarts after four years and thought she could take everything back. The common room eventually cleared and Sirius was left. Scared to face the possible wrath of Remus J. Lupin, Sirius bunked on the sofa. He covered himself up and smothered his face into a pillow.

Hours later, the fire was still raging in the common room, giving off a warm feel and an orange hue to everything. Sirius blinked his eyes open. There was a girl, sitting in an over-sized tee shirt as a pyjama shirt by the fire. Her dark hair was pulled up, revealing the back of her neck, which Sirius could barely make out a thick, curving scar. She was crying, he could tell that much. She was looking at her left forearm, a screwed up expression on her face. "He was right." She mumbled. "I belong in Slytherin. I have the Mark. I'm one of them, no matter how much I don't want to be." It was Eleanor. Crying on the floor. Sirius had never seen her cry before. He sat up quietly, looking down at her. There, etched out, plain as day, was the Dark Mark, the symbol of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Sirius quickly laid back down, covering his face with a blanket. Was she really one of them? Or had her parents forced her to get it? How did she keep that covered up? He heard her get up and put the fire out. "Maybe tomorrow will be better." He heard her sigh and go up the stairs. There were so many questions running through his mind. But they would wait for morning.

Those questions did not wait. Because the first thing that happened when they saw each other was nothing. She looked especially nice, her hair curled and wearing nice jeans, boots and a sweater. She had gloves, a coat and a scarf slung over her arm. They stared each other down for minutes. "Going somewhere?" He asked her. She raised an eyebrow. "Hogsmeade. I've got a date this afternoon. Not that it matters to you." She walked past him breezily and left the common room. She had a date? He knew it couldn't be Octavian Brass. That ship sank two weeks after he asked her out. But the poor bloke still seemed upset by it. Sirius followed her out and slung his arm over her shoulders. "You know Belrose, my offer still stands." He murmured. She pushed him away. "My answer is the same. I'd never shag you Black. I'm way too good for you." She flipped a piece of hair over her shoulder. Sirius snorted. "Doubtful. We're the same person, you and I. Besides, you shagged James." She whipped around. "Who the hell told you that?" She growled. "He did. In his own way." Sirius was thinking of seeing their marks on the Map one night.

She sighed and turned back around, bouncing down the stairs. "You look fit today!" Sirius called after her. He heard her snort and smiled to himself.

Hogsmeade wasn't as busy, which was odd considering it was Valentine's Day weekend. Sirius was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, staring out the dusty window. Across from the pub was Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. And sitting alone, was Eleanor Belrose-Jinx. It was one twenty seven. Sirius knew her date had been at one. Why was she waiting there still? She must have known she had been stood up. A feeling of pity washed over him and he stood up. He walked out and over to the tea shop. "Belrose. Come on." He called to her. She looked up, her eyes red. She'd been crying. Man, the only thing about her personality that Sirius didn't hate was that she didn't cry. And now, he had seen her cry twice. "Go away." She said hoarsely. Sirius walked over and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. James wants you." He lied. He helped her out of the tea shop. "Where's he at?" She scratched her forearm. Her _left _forearm. "You should try a different concealing charm if that one itches too much." He suggested. Her eyebrows made a v but thenshe understood and pushed him away. "How do you know?" He said he saw her by the fire last night. She accused him of eavesdropping and began to walk away.

"Belrose, wait!" Sirius jogged after her, grabbing her arm. "Leave me alone." She snapped at him. He relaxed his shoulders. "Who was the guy that stood you up?" She said that wasn't any of his business. And maybe she was right. But he felt bad for her. "Pierce Collins. He's a Ravenclaw." She mumbled. She was going to go on a date with Collins? Sirius managed not to laugh at her poor choice. "His uh, one of his mates came and told me Pierce couldn't come because he thinks I'm secretly like my parents." So that's why she had cried. Her parents were monsters and maybe she was afraid of being like them. "Come on. Let's get you cheered up. Collins is a twat anyways." He led her to the Hogs Head pub. It was deserted, like it was most of the time. The bar-man didn't give them funny looks when Sirius ordered two firewhiskies and then left them alone, telling Sirius where the rest of the firewhiskey was. Sirius handed Eleanor the glass and looked at her. "So, are you a light-weight?" He asked. She snorted, "Hardly." And then downed the whole thing. She had the ever familiar smirk on her lips, like she knew everything he thought about her and she didn't care what kind of thoughts because she had successfully manipulated him into thinking of her. And thinking of her was not uncommon for Sirius Black because nowadays, he found himself thinking of her more and more. But most of the time, these were not good thoughts. He really wanted to choke her sometimes, especially last night when she commented on his hair.

"Black, tell me what made you rescue me from the overly lovey dovey aura of Madam Puddifoot's?" She asked, leaning on her elbows. "You looked pitiful. Besides, I doubted you wanted anyone to know Collins had stood you up." She reached behind the bar and grabbed a whole bottle of Russian firewhiskey. The strong stuff. She popped the lid and put the bottle to her mouth. He watched the way her throat moved as she swallowed. Her lips puckered and then she smiled at him. "Want some?" She offered the bottle to him. There were red lip balm marks on the rim. "I wonder if they've got any sweets…" She mumbled as Sirius took a swig from the bottle. She came back with a Sugar Quill. "I always see you with one of those." Sirius noted. He never saw her with any other type of sweet. He supposed everyone was entitled to a favorite candy but the way she ate them, he wished she would eat Fudge Flies or something like that. "Pure sugar." She told him. "I've got a terrible sweet tooth." She tore off the wrapping, careful not to break the candy. She stuck the tip in her mouth and moaned. "Merlin, I love sugar."

Sirius shifted on his bar stool. When she took the candy out of her mouth, the pointy tip was stained pink from her lip balm. "Thanks for doing this. Helping me out." She said quietly. He nodded, taking another drink. He watched as she finished off the candy and then took the bottle from him. They were quiet for a long time, going through two bottles of firewhiskey. Soon enough, they were both smashed and Eleanor was laughing loudly at Sirius slurring a word. "I wonder if Lily will hate me one day for shagging James." She sighed, resting her head on the bar. "Doubt it. She isn't like that." Sirius told her. Eleanor sighed again. "My uh, my parents want me to get married right out of Hogwarts. They've already got a few people lined up. Your brother, for one, but Merlin, he's annoying." She laughed at the end, reaching for the bottle of firewhiskey. Sirius moved it away from her. She was too smashed for her own good. He supposed he would have to sneak her into the castle, and carry her back.

"I think Rabastan Lestrange too. He's decent enough, except for the whole pure-blood supremacist thing. And the Voldemort thing. He isn't bad looking either." She mumbled. Sirius knew Rabastan. His cousin, Bellatrix was married to his brother, Rodolphus. Rabastan was a sixth year Slytherin, dark blond curls and light green eyes. He was a lot better looking that his brother and maybe a bit nicer. But Sirius doubted Eleanor would be happy with him. She'd be eighteen, married and a Death Eater. He would be anything that he would read about her in the Daily Prophet weeks after the wedding, saying she had killed herself. He glanced and she was looking at him. "What?" He chuckled. Her hand was on his wrist. "I never noticed before. Your eyes are grey." She whispered. He nodded, his eyes were usually grey. They had been for about sixteen years now. "It's a pretty grey." She continued. She sat up and stretched her arms. Sirius stood up and looked out the dirty window. It was getting dark. Eleanor got off her stool, longs legs swinging wide. When she stood, her legs buckled and she fell sideways. Sirius' hand shot out, catching her. She laughed, looking up at him. Her brown eyes were huge. "Thanks." She breathed. Her breath was like firewhiskey and Sugar Quills. He inhaled, but said nothing. This was a moment he didn't want to ruin with her. And then they were kissing.

He wanted to push her away but she was good at snogging. He had expected that much though, right? He had seen her snog plenty of guys, in plenty of places, and none of them would have felt like this. This was slow, this was passionate and this felt beautiful. But there was that underlying tone of hunger for something more in the way her tongue moved and how her hands gripped and grabbed at his waist. He pulled away, staring at her. Her eyes were closed, which he had only seen very few times. "Sirius?" His name. He had heard his name from her mouth once and that was the day she decided she hated him more than most girls did. And most girls had a very good reason to want him ruined for all eternity. He had no idea on what to do. He wanted to leave this pub, leave her here and go to his bed. Consult James. His first option was Remus, as always, but Remus would forbid from ever speaking to Belrose again.

Finally her eyes opened. There was a definitive spark in them as her hands fell from his waist and she returned to the bar, sitting on top of the counter. She grabbed the almost empty bottle of firewhiskey and put the rim to her lips. Sirius moved to take it from her. He didn't want to have to carry her all the way to the castle. She downed the rest of the amber liquid and tossed the bottle, swinging her legs. "You're a good snog, Black." He didn't say anything. He was standing in between her legs and she was looking down at him with that stupid expression of seduction and whatever innocence she had left to claim. Her red lips were parted, like she might speak but didn't have the words to say anything. She smirked then, breaking her enthralling trance on him and hopped off the counter. "Thanks for this again. It's been a ball." Her legs didn't buckle this time and she strode right out of the pub. Sirius blinked and ran out after her. Had she been faking being smashed? "Belrose!" He shouted. She turned, a picture perfect image, her hair whipping around elegantly. Snow fell around her, the pure whiteness of it contrasting with the dark of her features and her outfit. He would always remember that moment in time. Her black coat was cinched at the waist and her boots went to her knees. Her cheeks, nose and ears were all rosy red from the cold.

He moved towards her and she stayed put. He realized at that exact second, they were so similar, it was terrifying for him. But they also had their differences. Belrose could get along with anyone, whether her niceties were real or fake. Sirius was blunt in this region, if he liked you, he spoke, if he didn't, he pranked. And Belrose was anything if a lady. She said please and thank you at the right times, her legs were always crossed, elbows never touched the tabletop and she looked presentable most of the time. Her life in the beds of Hogwarts male student population was another thing entirely, but her life out of that was spent being the proper young lady she had been raised to be, excluding the future Death Eater portion. Sirius could be a gentleman, but never tried it on for size. Why do that? It didn't get you anything but stuck up friends and he liked his friends, thank you very much. When he reached her, he took his hat off and placed it on her head. "You look chilly." He said quietly. Thankfully for him, no one was around to see that Sirius Black was being civil to his worst enemy. She adjusted the hat, still smirking at him. "People might think you're up to something if you continue being so nice to me." She said quietly in case there were spectators. Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "You kissed me back there." He pointed his thumb at the pub. She nodded thoughtfully, as if she was remembering a fond memory. "I thought that…." He trailed off. She was winning whatever number match this was, much like always. He was trapped in her little web of seductive eyelashes and smirks. "You thought what Sirius?" She moved closer, putting a hand on his upper arm. "That you wanted to…" He didn't want to say the words. Eleanor grinned. "I'm game if you are. I owe you for getting me smashed." Sirius pursed his lips. It was a Hogsmeade day….plus dinner. They could skip that and sneak to the kitchens later.

"Meet me in my dormitory in fifteen minutes." He whispered in her ear. She slipped past him and didn't turn back. To the unseeing eye, it would seem as if he had been rejected by her, again. He scratched the stubble on his chin. He should shave at some point in time. He looked around, again thankful no one was around to see. He could only imagine the comments if someone knew he had been alone with Belrose. He turned, following a few paces behind her. He stopped by Zonko's, where his friends were. He told James he was going back early for a pre-dinner nap. They talked for a minute or two before Sirius left. Belrose didn't seem the type who liked to wait for boys. But she had waited for Collins. The walk to the castle was short. Sirius was too busy coming up with all sorts of scenes in his mind. He practically ran up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. He said the password, which was _scallop eyes_, when he got to the portrait and ran up the stairs, pausing in front of the shut door to the fifth year boys' dormitory. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Belrose was sitting on his bed, turning a Gryffindor scarf over in her hand. She looked up at the sound of the door and threw the scarf to the floor. "Toss me a sock." He told her. She gently picked up a dirty grey sock and tossed it to him. He opened the door, put the sock on the knob and shu it again. Privacy. He casted a couple silence charms before throwing his coat to the floor. "Always rushing to get things done." She noted. She took off his hat and threw it on his dresser.

He stared as she shed the coat and her boots. Sirius took off his sweater, watching as she licked her lips. "You're over-dressed…Eleanor." Eleanor. He'd never called her that before. It was a foreign word on his tongue. She arched an eyebrow and smirked. The way she took off her sweater was precise, efficient and all together enticing. Her bra was a dark blue and a daring design no girl he'd ever shagged had dared to wear. Her cheeks flushed, she was nervous, embarrassed even. He was seeing new things. "It's uh…it's a popular trend in France. Lace is all the rage." She mumbled, looking down at the bra. Not only was it racy in color and material, but the neckline plunged deeply. "I like it." He grabbed her newly exposed waist. Eleanor was built exquisitely, like a woman from his best dreams. Sure, some girls at Hogwarts were curvaceous but Eleanor Belrose-Jinx had them beat by a long mile. He reached around the back and tried to unsnap the clasp. But there wasn't a clasp. He searched the entire back of the stupid thing and couldn't find it. "It's uh, it clasps in the front." She giggled. He frowned and his hands moved. But she took them with her own, small hands and led him to his bed. "Just let me do everything okay?" She whispered as she shook the curls out of her hair. White scars stuck out against her skin, puckered up like white worms slithering across her body.

It was almost two hours later, when they were laying in the bed, his arm over her waist, that Sirius Black decided he didn't _hate _Eleanor Belrose-Jinx. But he only strongly disliked her. "Jinx?" He whispered. She turned her head, eyebrows raised. "Jinx?" She hadn't heard that in a long time. Once Sirius had started calling her 'Belrose', it stuck in everyone's minds. She was no longer Eleanor Jinx, it was Eleanor Belrose. "You can be my little Jinx." Sirius said quietly. "Your Jinx?" She smirked. She thought she had him right where she wanted him to be. "Only in private. For when we do…this." Her eyebrows rose again, but in confusion. "What are you talking about, Black?" She laughed. He sat up, staring over her. Her brown eyes glimmered as she leaned up beside him. "Oh Mister Black," she grinned, "I do love your idea." She was closer to him now, her hand on his chest. It looked so small. "Nothing emotional. Just shagging. Outside of that, we're the same as before." It was an offer too good to refuse for the both of them. Neither of them liked relationships, but they loved shagging.

Eleanor kissed him, pushing him back on the bed. His hands cupped her small waist, leaving fingerprint marks. "Padfoot, do you know where my P- Oh bloody hell." James? Eleanor shot back, Sirius' blanket covering her chest. "Prongs!" He growled. James' face was bright red as he ran out of the dormitory. Eleanor got out of the bed, dropping the blanket. "I should go." She whispered as she started getting dressed. "Yeah." Sirius said, his voice dull. Eleanor looked back at him as she grabbed her coat, gloves and scarf. Just before she left the dormitory, she plucked Sirius' hat from the floor. "Let's go this again some time." She smirked as she walked out. Sirius sighed, putting his arms behind his head. He looked at the door, and then the ground where his hat had been. She shouldn't have taken that. If her parents ever found that, they might kill her. He didn't like Eleanor, but he'd be a bit upset if she died. He knew her parents well, they had met on a few occasions. They were vile, ruthless people who would do anything if it hurt another person.

Sirius sighed again and got out of his bed. He pulled on his clothes and left his dormitory. James was sitting on the couch, his eyebrows arched. "And here I was, thinking you hated Belrose." He chuckled. Sirius buckled his belt, his jaw locked. "I strongly dislike her. That isn't going to stop me from getting a taste of what every other guy was getting. Including you." Sirius said. James' mouth fell open. "I can't believe you." James groaned. Sirius smoothed his hair back. "I did nothing wrong." Sirius pointed out, fixing the collar of his shirt. "You shagged Belrose. You hate her." James reminded him. Sirius' grey eyes landed on the door to the fifth year girls' dormitory. Jinx was up there now, doing Merlin knows what. "Is this going to be a normal thing now? You and her?" James stood up and ran a hand through his dark hair. Sirius snorted. James wanted to know if he was going to date her. He wouldn't date Jinx if his life depended on it.

"One time thing Prongs." Sirius assured him. He hated lying to James, but it was necessary. No one needed to know about his agreement with Jinx. James nodded his head. "You know Octavian Brass is still in love with her." James warned. Why was he being warned about Brass? He'd beat him in a second. And then there was Collins. "Give me the map." Sirius held his hand out. James had a questioning look but handed over the parchment. Sirius opened it up and mumbled the revealing charm. He watched impatiently as the map lit up. "Boys, what are you doing? It's so nice out. You should be at Hogsmeade." Eleanor announced herself. She was not alone. Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald were behind her. "Looking fit today ladies." Sirius said nonchalantly as they came down the stairs. "Except you Belrose. You look like a banshee." He said, his heart panging as the words came out. But she didn't seem fazed at all. "Always immature, Mr. Black." She situated a familiar hat on her head. Sirius smirked, looking down at the map in his hands.

"Whose hat is that Elle?" Marlene asked in a concerned tone, her hands inching to the bottom hem of the hat. "Pierce's. He lent it to me. He said I looked chilly." Eleanor's lips quirked. She caught Sirius' eye and turned away. "We're going to Hogsmeade. See you chaps later." Mary smiled, waving as the three girls walked out. James began laughing as soon as the painting shut. "You two are quite the actors. Congratulations on finally shagging her." His best friend clapped his shoulder. "I'm going to go find Evans. See you." James left the common room. Sirius looked down at the map. Where was that git? Ah, one of the Herbology houses. Sirius folded the map into his jacket and left the common room. He had long since mastered the pattern in which the stairs moved and the exact times. He was never late to anything anymore. He did in fact find the young ginger haired Ravenclaw named Pierce Collins in Herbology House Two. He was repotting Mandrakes, a boring job that the Hufflepuffs usually did. "Having fun Collins?" Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. Pierce looked up from the potted Mandrake, taking his earmuffs off. A scared expression crossed his face. "Hello." Sirius smiled.

Pierce laid his earmuffs on the table. "I didn't expect a visit from you Black. Need help on an essay? It'll cost you." Ravenclaws, Sirius thought, stuck up and book smart, but as soon as it came to social skills, they lacked the competence. "I'm here about your date at Madam Puddifoot's this afternoon. Or rather, what was supposed to be a date." Sirius let his arms fall. His left hand inched towards the pocket that held his wand. Pierce grabbed his wand off the table. "Why do you care about me and Eleanor? You think she's a slag." Sirius shrugged. Had he called her a slag? He hoped she never found that out. "I don't like her, but I'm willing to set that aside because I hate when girls cry. And you made her cry." Pierce looked genuinely surprised at this fact. Didn't he expect her to cry if he had insulted her in such a way? "I hope you know what a mistake you've made Collins. And if anyone finds out about this conversation, you know what happens. Remember the incident with your friend Pietry." Sirius threatened. He had bigger plans to get revenge on this slug than a silly fight right now. Pierce gulped, nodded and ran off. Sirius watched him go. What was he even doing? Threatening Pierce Collins because he stood Belrose up. Sirius shook his head, his mane of dark hair going everywhere. Stupid girl, Belrose.


	3. Chapter Two

Two

25 February, 1976; 9:54 pm

In more ways in one, Sirius Black had thought of Eleanor Belrose-Jinx on 25 February. They hadn't spoken in a while, not since that fateful day. But he had seen her and there had been glances casted to one another. James never spoke about what he saw and Sirius was grateful. He wanted no one to know about his moment of weakness. Her face popped into his mind at random times. He was doing homework and then he would imagine her kissing him. So he thought of her like that, a sex icon. Then, he was watching Remus talk to her and he imagined them being friends like they were. The final string was when he saw Tiberius Flint, a Slytherin, obviously flirting with her. He left her alone, but not before kissing her cheek. And so Sirius imagined himself being her boyfriend, her only boyfriend.

After that, he decided he either needed therapy, or a good shagging. So he found the most accessible target: Henrietta Jacobs. She still wasn't quite over him, but fawned over him nearly every day. So he stole her away from her group of friend and took her to a dark corner outside the Gryffindor common room. She was more than happy to fulfill his desires and just as he was about to suggest going to the secret Room of Requirement, he heard footsteps. "Black, of course it would be you trying to steal Henrietta's girlhood. She's much too good for you." Jinx. Her mane of dark hair was pulled back in a bun and she was still wearing her uniform.

Henrietta seemed to flush at the thought of Jinx saying she was too good. "She's right. I could do a lot better. Besides I saw you with that Hufflepuff yesterday." Henrietta said proudly. Sirius stared at her as she walked away back to the common room. He averted his gaze back to Jinx, who wore a smug smile on her face. "Saved you a lot of trouble. You should thank me." She said promptly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "In fact, I've already come up with a way you can repay me. If you're game." His response was almost automatic. "Follow me." He ordered her. Her lips quirked up in a sweet smile as she nodded. He heard her following him to Room of Requirement and he pushed the door open. "Why Mister Black, you've outdone yourself." She whispered. Sirius frowned and looked around the unoccupied room. There was a large four poster bed in the middle of the room.

Eleanor nudged his side. "I'm joking. I know about the room." Sirius grabbed her by her tie and pulled her close. "You're wearing too much." He unknotted her tie and threw it to the ground. "As always." She laughed quietly, undoing her shirt. By the time they were both shirtless, they were snogging. Her hands were on his waist, traveling farther down. "Eager?" He chuckled, his hand groping for her arse. "Well, you're a good shag, Black. And I love my sex." Just like he did. He pushed her back on the bed. He stared down at her as she worked his pants off. Her face was composed of something beautiful. Something… real. Not that fake look of seduction he often saw on other girls. She wasn't trying to portray anything. Her brown eyes were half open and her brow was furrowed in slight frustration. "Having problems?" he grinned at her.

"Trying to figure out how to go about this. Kinky or…?" she raised an eyebrow. She was getting wild. "Do what you want. I'm all yours." He told her. He knew she loved being in control. Eleanor pulled him on top of her and flipped him over on his back. She pinned his arms to the bed, straddling his waist. She loomed over him, a women who knew no bounds and could not be reckoned with. She leaned down, kissing him. His tongue jerked into her mouth as he pulled her skirt off. There was a puckered white scar trailing down her stomach, interrupted by her belly button. "Don't look at it." She ordered him sternly, covering the scar with her hands. He took the opportunity to push her back. "I win." He smirked. Like he had observed at an earlier point, she was covered in white scars.

He ripped her underwear off, ready for a good shag. She yanked down his boxers, his member springing free. "Give it all you've got Black. It's been a long day." She said roughly as he went inside her. She bit into her lip, drawing blood. Her fingernails dug into his back. "That enough?" He growled in her ear. She opened her eyes, lips drawn into that usual smirk. She crawled onto his lap and kissed him roughly. Her hands tangled in his hair as she grinded against him. The material of her bra scratched against his bare chest. "Damn Jinx, calm down." He chuckled as she bit his lip. She pulled away. "Fuck me hard Black."

26 February, 1976; 6:58 am

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in the chair. What was he thinking? She was laying in the bed, asleep. The sheets were covering most of her body, her legs bare. Even they had scars. Eleanor was not the type of girl he shagged on a regular basis. He put his clothes back on and conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill. He scribbled a quick note and paused, debating on kissing her forehead. He decided against it and patted her bum before silently leaving. He had slept well, but it was odd, knowing that Eleanor was there beside him. It was still early in the morning, early enough for all the other students to still be asleep. But that never stopped Filch from patrolling the halls. "Eh, Black! What are you doing out of bed?" Sirius muttered under his breath and gave Filch a lopsided grin. "Woke up early. Too energetic to sit around in the common room until breakfast." Filch didn't write him up and told him to get back to the common room. Sirius saluted and grinned, walking away.

He made it back to the common room just as his mates were all waking up. Remus was already on the couch. "Have you seen Eleanor? I need her." Moony asked him as he fell down on the couch. Sirius sighed and looked over at his best friend. "I think she spent the night in the bed of some unlucky Slytherin." But she had really spent the night with him. "Humph." James came bounding down the stairs, Peter trailing behind him. "Nice to see you again." Prongs greeted him, smirking. "Hello Padfoot!" Peter waved heartily. The portrait swung open and slammed shut. "Morning you lot. Morning Black." It was Jinx. She looked…exhausted. "Your night must have been exceptional if you're telling me morning." Sirius smirked. Eleanor dropped her shoes by the portrait and leaned against the wall. "More than exceptional, I'd say. Davie Burgess was…. Beautiful." She sighed, smiling happily. Sirius found unusual pride in knowing she was really talking about him. "But his… little Davie was less impressive." She added, her eyes gleaming.

Sirius locked his jaw. Always a catch. "I'm going to shower before breakfast. Care to join, Remus?" Remus gulped and turned her offer down politely. There was a conspicuous wink meant for Sirius as she left the room. "I'd better go change. I've got a meeting with a certain Ravenclaw that I can't miss." Sirius said to his friends. They were so unknowing. Of course, he was good at keeping secrets. James, who had walked in on him, had no idea. Sirius had his shirt unbuttoned by the time he got to the girls' lavatory. Jinx was waiting for him, the door open. "Figured you would show." She said smugly. "Probably gonna miss breakfast for this. I have a problem about the comment you made concerning Burgess' prick." Jinx worked his shirt off and led him to the bath she had drawn.

"Just a joke Black. You're prick is quite impressive." She shed her shirt and kissed him. Sirius grunted as he took off his trousers, leaving him in only his boxers that were almost too small. He watched her as she professionally removed all her clothing except her bra and underwear. "Stop standing there and come get me." She unhooked her white bra and tossed it at him; the piece of revealing cloth landed on his face. He put it on the floor. He ran at her, arms wrapping around her waist. They fell into the bathtub, bubbly water surrounding them instantly. Sirius helped her with her knickers and threw the wet item out of the tub. They surfaced, Eleanor's hair surrounding her face with wet tendrils. "Merlin, you're hot." She breathed, touching his face gently. Her brown eyes were round, drinking in his structured face, sharp cheekbones. "Go down on me." She grinned madly. Sirius' eyes widened. Was she kidding?

She recommended the Bubblehead Charm, considering he might take a while indulging in both their desires. So she performed it on him, at his own approval, and laughed at the way it deformed his handsome face. Sirius let his hands roam her body as he sunk under the warm bathwater. She had already parted her legs, eagerly awaiting him. He had a rule: never keep the ladies waiting. And he always complied to that rule, never breaking it. He had a reputation to uphold. The woman's desires always came before his, for he was a caring man. He grabbed hold of her thighs and pulled her towards his face. "Elle? That you?" It was Lily, a towel over her arm. Eleanor bit her tongue as Sirius' own swirled around her insides, making her squirm. "Not a good time Lil! I'm busy!" She said tightly, gripping his shoulders. She heard her friend's footsteps and a startled gasp. "Eleanor! In the bath, really?" Lily groaned. Eleanor smiled weakly, fidgeting as Sirius gently bit her. "Regulus. Couldn't resist." She said quickly, thinking of the boy who looked so similar to Black. Lily rolled her eyes and quickly left the lavatory.

Sirius had heard Jinx talking. But to who? He finished with her and surfaced, removing the charm, exhaling deeply. "Who were you talking to?" He asked, brow furrowed. "Lily. I said you were Regulus." She smiled a goofy grin, her bright teeth gleaming. Sirius inserted a finger inside her and she gasped. He smirked, kissing her. As their tongues worked, he slowly slipped in his other fingers slowly. "Sirius." She groaned. "Oh no. Don't you dare. Take back the comment about my prick and I'll help you." He teased. She was almost ready.

"No." She answered, her voice constricted. "Too bad for you. I should go." He whispered, pulling away from her. "Black!" She growled, reaching out. He swerved, avoiding her reach with a laugh. Her eyes became fearful. She lunged and he ducked under the water. She would have to try harder than that. He came up and she glared, her hair covering her perky breasts. "Take it back Jinx." He warned her, backing away. She locked her jaw and he knew her fight was resolving. "Fine. And the comments I make about your hair." Oh, she was desperate. Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall. "So here I have you, helpless and in my power." He growled deeply. She nodded quickly, her eyes seeming to take in everything. "Legs around my waist. Give me your wrists." She did as he said, her long legs wrapping around his waist. He held her wrists tightly, slowly leaning her back over the short wall.

Her back arched, pushing her breasts out farther. He kissed the base of her throat as he thrust inside her quickly. Her mouth opened and she moaned, her throat vibrating under his lips. "Sirius. Oh Merlin." She murmured, her hands scratching down his back. The pain was nothing to him. He barely felt it. His mouth traveled up, planting kisses along her jawline. He felt her warm release and her body heaved in relief. "I'm set to marry Rabastan." She whispered as he released himself inside of her. He muttered a quick spell and pulled away from her. "Lestrange?" She nodded slowly as she pushed a piece of hair from her face. "I should go. Lily will ask questions if I don't show up to breakfast without Regulus." Regulus. That demonic little shitface. Jinx hopped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her body. "Thanks again." She smiled lightly and gathered her things. Sirius sighed deeply. She was a strange, beautiful creature who knew no bounds.

He left soon after her, feeling freshly renewed. Sirius returned to his dormitory and threw his dirty clothes down the hamper. His stomach growled, breakfast. He didn't know how long it had been since he had last eaten, but he needed food. So he donned fresh clothes and made his way to the Great Hall. "Elle, you know you can stay with me anytime you want to. Especially if your parents are abusing you." He heard Lily say as he sat down beside James. He glanced over to see Lily inspecting what looked like a long time rope burn around Jinx's left wrist. Jinx smiled weakly. "It isn't anything I can't handle. Honest." Jinx carefully took her wrist back and pulled the white sleeve over it. Sirius noted another difference. She could own up and be okay with people knowing her parents abused her. He kept the fact hidden.

"Did you get that Potions essay done?" James asked him, calling his attention. Sirius looked at his best friend. "Uh. Maybe. I don't remember." He shrugged, filling his plate up. "Eleanor?" It was a quiet voice, nervous and afraid. Not one Sirius knew well enough to place a face with. But he, like everyone else in the new vicinity, looked up. Enter Hufflepuff fifth year Octavian Brass, who has had a lingering crush on Eleanor since she came back. His hair was a reddish gold, freckles dotted his face and he had dark green eyes. He was one of the quieter Hufflepuff students who didn't say much, but everyone still liked because he was an all-around nice guy. Eleanor, who Sirius was trying not to watch so intently, smiled at the Hufflepuff kindly. "Hello Octavian." Sirius vaguely remembered the date she went on with Octavian to The Three Broomsticks pub. She later reported that Octavian had stumbled over every word and run off when she tried to kiss him. Sirius remarked that his response wasn't an unusual one.

"I er…I was wondering if you'd like to…study together sometime…?" His face was turning a bright shade of pink as he wrung his hands together, waiting for her reply. Eleanor kept the smile on her face, the skin around her eyes wrinkling. "Of course. It sounds like fun." Octavian nodded sheepishly. "Great uh… yeah. Great." He waved oddly before running back to the Hufflepuff table. Remus raised his eyebrows at Eleanor. "Brass again? Really?" He asked. She shrugged, "He's sweet." Marlene tugged on Jinx's sleeve, rambling about study date outfits and hairstyles and beauty products. It sounded to Sirius like Marlene was trying to live out her fantasies through Jinx.

Sirius picked around his plate, shoving the bacon around his eggs and sausage links. "Padfoot, are you alright?" James asked, his voice coated in concern. It wasn't like Sirius not to eat his meal, he usually devoured them. Sirius dropped his fork on the table. "I don't feel well. I'm going to skip first class and stay in the Hospital Wing." He muttered, a familiar rope burn flashing through his mind. He walked solemnly to Madam Pomfrey's location and collapsed in a bed. "Black, what are you doing?" She sighed, hands on hips. It wasn't unusual seeing him, but she had to ask he supposed. "Bad migraine. Just until the end of second classes?" She complied, though reluctant. He folded his hands over his chest and closed his eyes. Three good shags in a row was too much. He needed a break.

5 July, 1976; 3:18 pm

"Sirius Orion Black! We don't want to be late!" His mother shouted. Sirius sighed, buttoning his jacket. He didn't want to go _there_. Why couldn't they just go without him? He was the black sheep anyways. "NOW!" Walburga Black shrieked. "You don't want to make her mad, Sirius. Just come on." Regulus, his little brother said as he walked past the door. They got on alright, he and Reg, but not that much. It was better at home than at school. Sirius would give anything not to go to this stupid dinner. He'd sell his soul. He didn't want to sit across the table from _her _for however long. He especially did not want to meet her parents on a formal basis. Nor did he want to be around half of the Death Eater community. Especially his cousin Bellatrix and her nasty husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan.

The Black family of four traveled by Portkey to the overly large mansion in the countryside. There were vines growing up the sides and iron fences surrounding the property. Walburga and Orion hustled their children inside the manor, where two house-elves took their coats. Two more house-elves led them to a sitting room where several people sat. A regal looking woman with dark black hair was sitting in an arm chair being served tea by yet another house-elf. As the elf was walking away, it tripped and spilled the tea all over a black rug. "Stupid elf!" The woman shrieked. "Someone bring me a shirt!" She ordered. Several of the elves started scurrying around. "No Mistress! Please!" The elf sobbed. A man with silvery hair strutted into the room, his hand tight around the wrist of an overly familiar girl. She wore a black dress with a black see through cover over it. The neckline of the dress plummeted deeply, revealing the outer lines of her breasts. "What is all this noise about?" The man snapped. The girl quickly tore her arm away and covered the black tattoo. "That stupid elf spilled tea! Again!" The woman shouted at him. All at once, the elves brought her pieces of clothing. The elf was on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably and begging not to be fired. "Mother," the girl began to say, "Pearl's old. She's been with us since before I was born. Won't you rethink the decision? It would be a shame to lose such a valuable servant." Reluctantly, her mother agreed, but ordered the elf to starve for two weeks.

"Walburga! Orion! Welcome, welcome! Please sit!" The woman spread her arms as she stood up. She embraced Sirius' mother happily and kissed his father's cheeks twice. "Orion! Come sit and have a smoke with Walden and me!" The blond man said excitedly. Sirius' father joined the two men for a cigar. Walburga sat down in the chair beside the woman and they began talking. "You Black Boys get more attractive every time I see you." The girl smiled forcefully. There was a hand imprint on her cheek. "You look beautiful, Eleanor." Regulus kissed her cheek. Eleanor's eyes met Sirius'. "Walburga, have you seen our daughter since she came home from France?" Eleanor's mother beckoned her over. "Oh, she's beautiful Lenora." Sirius' mother gushed. Sirius knew Jinx was part Veela and it obviously came from her father's side of the family. There was no way her mother was Veela. "Mother, I'm going to show Sirius the grounds. He's never seen the property before." Her mother nodded absently, striking up conversation with Walburga again. Eleanor grabbed Sirius' wrist and pulled him out of the house. The elf she had saved from being fired was watching them. Eleanor raised her finger to her mouth. "You owe me." She whispered and the elf nodded before turning away. Eleanor took Sirius to small building at the back of the property and locked the door.

"Letting me into your secret lair?" Sirius smirked, picking up a paintbrush. He didn't know she painted. "Want a nude model?" He waggled his eyebrows. She snatched the paintbrush away. "I don't do portraits." She tossed the paintbrush gingerly. "Painting keeps my mouth shut so they gave me the room as incentive." She ran her fingers across a painting of Hogwarts. "You dragged me out here for something. What is it? I don't need my brother knowing I'm shagging the girl I hate on a regular basis." His breath hitched on the word hate. He didn't hate her. Not anymore. Strongly disliked. "Good. Because I wanted to tell you we can't do this anymore." She had to be joking. He'd assumed she had brought him out here for a quickie, not news like this. "What are you talking about?" He said tightly. She sighed deeply. "I have a boyfriend, Black. And I'd like to keep it that way." She sat down on the small couch. Did she actually like Brass? There wasn't much to him, he was a pretty transparent bloke. "You're being serious." He observed. She nodded. "He said he loved me, the last day of school. I didn't see you after that. I didn't want to say it by owl either." She said quietly. She was really doing this. Now who would he shag on a regular basis? Who would make him feel that good? He was remembering the last day of school. He had seen them talking privately, but all he was thinking about was her screaming his name the night before. One big bang before school let out for summer holidays.

Damn that Hufflepuff. He had ruined everything. "You said they let you paint because it keeps your mouth shut. What did you mean?" He questioned, sitting beside her. Her dark eyes were transfixed on the floor. "You understand it, right? Not being anything like your family? I heard you talking to James a few times about how awful your parents are." He nodded, confirming her thoughts. "My father found out about Octavian, just before you got here. He's Muggle-Born, you know? My uh, my father threatened me. Then he hit me a bit just for being stupid. I don't mind it anymore you see, it gets easier after a few years." It got easier? No, it didn't get easier, he thought. You got used to it, maybe, but it never got easier. "They sent me to my grandparents and everything was really good for four years. And then it wasn't. I spent four years hiding this stupid mark and when my grandmother found it, she went ballistic. They sent me home. Two days later, they were dead. My parents didn't want me back. I was an abomination, good for nothing." She explained in a quiet tone. Her French accent was dissipating slowly, but he could still hear it well enough.

"How old were you? When they put the mark on you?" He asked. She said she couldn't remember. She learned Concealing Charms pretty early on. "We should get back. They'll start thinking properly. And I'm sure everyone else has arrived. I'm supposed to talk to Rabastan anyways." Rabastan? Right, they were marrying after Hogwarts. He preferred Brass for Jinx. At least he would love her properly. The rope burn on her arm stood out as she stood up. "Who did that?" He pointed to it. Her face went blank. "My own fault." She laughed uneasily as she left. He picked up the Hogwarts painting and surveyed it. She was good. There was a canvas behind it, painted and waiting for someone to notice it. A portrait of several people. Death Eaters. And at the very front, Sirius could only imagine it was their leader.

He followed her back to the house. She was right, everyone had arrived. The dining table was the longest he had seen, fitting all the Death Eaters. He was surprised Lord Voldemort himself hadn't shown up. Even more surprisingly, it was all small talk, but less surprisingly, it was about torture and murder. Rabastan Lestrange, the handsome blond fellow, sat beside Jinx and they spoke quietly. Every so often, she would laugh or touch his arm. On her other side was Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan's sister-in-law and Sirius' first cousin. She had curly black hair and heavy lidded eyes that held a crazy look in them. "We're going to be sisters, in a sense. And I just know we will get along ravishingly." Bellatrix grinned. And so Jinx began talking to Bellatrix about weddings and gowns and what kind of tiara to wear. Who knew crazy Bellatrix would be such a girl?

Sirius wasn't quite sure why his parents had made him come to this. He was basically invisible. He didn't agree with ninety nine percent of the things they were talking about. "Sirius, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Mrs. Jinx asked him. "I uh…I'm not sure yet. I'm not really good at anything." Sirius told her. Jinx laughed from across the table. "Is something funny, Eleanor?" Her mother snapped. Eleanor and her mother glared at each other. Sirius noted this wasn't a very good relationship. "Sirius saying he's not good at anything. He plays quidditch. And he's good." She smiled kindly at him. He realized she was trying to make up for earlier. She had never told him he was good at quidditch before. But maybe she really meant it…Nah, he doubted it. "Really? What position do you play? I was Seeker back in my day." Mr. Belrose inquired, nursing his fifth glass of brandy. "Oh! Regulus is Seeker for Slytherin! He's such a beautiful flyer!" Walburga cut in. Sirius sighed quietly, always back to Regulus, the golden boy.

Sirius didn't think that Eleanor's parents were officially married. They sure didn't act like it. They were cordial to each other, never looking at the other when they talked to each other. Sirius' parents didn't show much affection, but at least they knew the other loved them. No doubt, Eleanor's parents were an arranged couple. He could imagine Eleanor and Rabastan doing this when they were older. He was overly glad when the dinner was over and he was taken back to his house.

He immediately shut himself in his room. He needed out of this house. He needed out of this family. But where would he go? There was always Uncle Alphard, but his father would just drag him back. There was always Remus…but he would be constantly nagging Sirius about everything. Peter would be no fun. James! James was always the answer! They were best mates and Sirius was practically a Potter anyways. He packed all his things, minus the Gryffindor decorations and Muggle posters that covered his walls. He wanted his parents to remember what they had done. He grabbed his trunks and broomstick and set off. He caught the Knight Bus just as it was passing his house. He rode to James' house, anxious and worried he wouldn't be accepted into the house. It was two in the morning. Mr. Potter answered the door. "Sirius, boy, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Sirius nodded slowly. "I do, sir." He took a deep breath. "Could I uh, stay here? My parents kicked me out…" Mr. Potter grabbed Sirius' shoulder and pulled him inside. "You're always welcome here Sirius." He patted Sirius' back before sending him down to the guest room.

So this was what it felt like, he thought as he laid on the bed. Being accepted and loved. James and Remus, they had it made. Warm beds every night, parents that loved them unconditionally and would never kick them out. Sirius envied them.


	4. Chapter Three

3 August, 1976; 11:49 pm

Sirius Black hadn't had a good shag since June. Re-phrase that: he hadn't shagged a girl since June. "Padfoot, you alright?" James prodded him with his wand. They were playing wizard chess and James was demolishing him. How could Jinx do that to him? How could she just abandon him like this? Damn Octavian Brass. That moronic git. It was all his fault. If he hadn't of come prancing back to the Gryffindor table and requesting that Jinx go out with him again, none of this would have happened. "Fine. Just…thinking." He finally answered. Prongs raised an eyebrow. "About?" Sirius didn't want to tell him. James would say something smart back, make a witty joke. "There's no one to shag. No one good anyways. I haven't had a girl since June and I'm going crazy." Sirius admitted, ending the chess match. James burst into laughter. "Sirius Black can't find a girl to shag? The world is ending!" He guffawed loudly.

Sirius stood up and slicked his hair back. "It isn't funny, James." He snapped. He had heard stories of boys who hadn't shagged in a long time. Stories horrific enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. James sighed heavily. "Alright. Sorry. I'll do you a solid then. But you'll owe me big time." James stood up alongside his friend. Sirius gave him a questioning look. "Give me three days." And so Sirius was sent to his room wondering what his best friend could possibly be planning for him. James was good to him sometimes. He collapsed on his bed, groaning on the inside. Girls were too much hassle. He should swear off them and shagging for the rest of his life. Don't be thick, his mind said, you love them too much to stop. And then you'd never get a chance at Belrose again. Belrose. There. He was slowly sinking back into his old ways. Maybe he'd start hating her again and he'd never have to shag her again. Yes, he liked that idea very much.

6 August, 1976; 9:14 pm

He didn't, however, like the idea three days later when James told him he was throwing Sirius a party. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were out of town for a week, so it was the perfect opportunity to get Sirius back in the shag-game. Sirius despised the idea of hating Jinx when James said he invited her. And Octavian. Okay, the fact that Brass was coming made Sirius want to hate her just a tiny bit. James had even talked Lily into coming.

By ten or so, the party was in full swing and Sirius was on his way to getting smashed. Henrietta Jacobs was trying to throw herself on Remus and her friends were tailing Sirius in a very non-covert way. But he was watching two people, unconcerned with the giggling girls behind him. Jinx, his Jinx, and Octavian Brass were leaning on the wall and Brass was whispering something in her ear that made her laugh. "You're staring." Evans whispered. Where had she come from? "I'm observing. I just can't see how a tart like her can keep a boyfriend for so long." He smirked, thankful for his witty, quick-thinking mind. Lily snorted. "You know, if you two untwisted your knickers and stopped all that incessant shagging, you might get along." She pointed out. Sirius snorted. He doubted that. "Who would get along?" Ah, as always.

Jinx was dragging Brass behind her. "Who's getting along?" She repeated. Lily smiled brightly and shook her head. "No one. No one at all." Lily practically went skipping away. "I'm going to get drinks. Black, you want anything?" Brass asked. Sirius shook his head and Brass went on his way. "James told me you moved in with him. How'd that happen?" She asked, slowly nursing a Sugar Quill. Sirius looked down at her. She was wearing a tight black dress. "My parents kind of kicked me out. In a way. My mother took me off the family tree. Apparently, I'm a disgrace." He laughed it off. "That sucks." She said as Octavian came back. "I expect Gryffindor's team will be excellent this year." Brass said to Sirius. "Should be." Sirius muttered. "Padfoot! Come look who I found!" James shouted from across the room. Sirius excused himself and walked towards his mate. James had his arm slung around a short girl who couldn't be older than fifteen. "Sirius, this is Bevvy Warner, transfer from the school in the States." Bevvy had short blond hair and light brown grey eyes. "Hey." Sirius slurred. She had a sweet smile. No doubt Sirius would ruin that for her. He ruined everything.

But he ended up with her anyways, in his bedroom. She wasn't bad, clearly a virgin and more into than he was. They got interrupted about halfway through when the door opened. "Shit. Not the bathroom. I'm sorry." Sirius raised up. Eleanor? Her eyebrows knitted together and she slammed the door. "Sirius?" Bevvy whispered. He rolled his eyes before returning to her. He silently hoped Jinx would take her father's advice and get rid of Brass.

1 September, 1976; 11:45 am

Jinx was curled up in the seat, a book of art history in her hands. He hadn't seen Brass in a while. Maybe she left him. "Where's Brass?" Sirius blurted. She raised her dark brown eyes to look at him. "He has friends." She replied shortly, returning to her book. Well. "Where's Bevvy Warner? You two are a thing now, aren't you?" She didn't look up from the book. Sirius groaned inwardly. Speaking of, she'd been gone awhile. Maybe she finally decided to leave him alone. "Yeah." He muttered. "Trolley." James nudged Remus and Peter. The three of them left. "She's cute." Turn of a page, a sigh. "Yeah." Sirius repeated. "Seems sweet." Sirius repeated his one word answer. Jinx looked up at him. "Still upset with me then?" She sighed, shutting the book. He shrugged. "I feel bad about it. Of course, I'm sure you've shagged girls since then." She muttered.

He raised an eyebrow. She hadn't shagged, at all? Not even Brass? "You reckon we could be friends, if we didn't despise each other?" He asked nonchalantly. She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I don't know. Why? Are you looking for a new best friend?" He said he only thought it was silly that they hated each other. She wasn't paying any attention. She was staring down a girl in the hall outside the compartment. Bevvy. "Oh." He groaned. Bevvy's eyes welled up and she turned, running away. "Shit. I'm sorry." Eleanor shook her head. "I'm gonna go apologize to her." Jinx stood up and walked out of the compartment. He sat in a silent stupor. She really hadn't shagged Brass. How had she not shagged him? They'd been dating for a while now. He'd shagged Bevvy loads of times, given she wasn't much good at it. But he reckoned no girl would ever be like Jinx.

The compartment door slid open and shut quietly. "Eleanor's been kind enough to apologize to me." Bevvy sniffled, sitting beside him. He raised his eyebrows, not looking over at her. "Has she? Good for her, though there really wasn't anything to apologize for." He stated. He heard her sigh. "She said you would be too prideful to apologize, so she did it for you." Good for her. She grabbed his hand. "I'm falling in love with you Sirius. Isn't that great?" His throat swelled up. Could she be anymore clingy? She said his name again. His eyes slid over to her. Little Bevvy Warner with her innocent brownish grey eyes. She looked so…young. No matter that she was a few months older than him. He couldn't ruin her innocence, not like the others. "Yeah. I love you too." He said it slowly, testing the words on his tongue. She grinned, throwing her arms around his neck in excitement.

17 September, 1976 5:07 pm

The students of Hogwarts soon fell back into the familiar swing of things. Breakfast, classes, lunch, classes again, dinner and then free time. Free time was often spent roaming the grounds, in the common rooms, the library for some or quidditch practices. Each House had a respective quidditch team. Each had a team of about fourteen players, though only seven team members could be on the pitch at one time. But back-ups were always needed because each team played dirty and unfairly. Slytherin and Gryffindor were the worst at this. The two teams had a long, unending rivalry and someone always got hurt when the two teams went up against each other.

The Gryffindor sixth years were holed up in their common room, having driven the tiny first years out with their rambunctious behavior and perverse conversation. The second, third, fourth, and fifth years knew better than to hang around the sixth year Gryffindors unless they wanted to find out something horrifying. The seventh years, however, were quite chummy with the sixth years, though blocked out their conversation most of time. Two particular sixth years, James Potter and his best friend and near brother, Sirius Black were animatedly talking about quidditch and practice schedules. Remus Lupin, the third of their group, was studying quietly with Lily Evans, James' long time crush. Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald were fawning over Witch Weekly. Peter Pettigrew was trying to play himself at wizards' chess, which never ended the way he wanted it to. And then there was Eleanor Belrose-Jinx. She had been awfully quiet that night, her nose stuck in a thick book.

"But Thursdays are better days for practice." Sirius objected the idea of Wednesday practices. James gave him a look. "You know, because some of the team have religious…engagements." Sirius said thickly, flipping through a quidditch book. James raised his eyebrows. "Since when are you concerned about religious engagements, Padfoot?" He laughed, snatching the book away from his best friend. Lily Evans looked up. "Yeah Sirius, since when?" And so it became that Sirius Black's religious affairs and practices were far more important than quidditch practices and homework. He stumbled to explain that he didn't actually believe in God, he just knew that some people did and it was inconsiderate to invade their practices. There was a light snicker from one of the armchairs by the fireplace. But Eleanor had her nose in a book, she couldn't possibly be paying any mind to their conversation. But Sirius Black thought differently.

"What do you have to say Belrose? Spit it out." He urged her. She looked up from her book, her lip forming that undeniable smirk. "You don't believe in God." She stated, returning to her book. What did that have to do with anything? Sirius stood up, stretching his long limbs. Her fingers, the nails painted that usual shell pink, were grasping the book tightly. "You're blocking the light." She told him. He reached down and plucked the book from her hands. He bent the top of the page and shut the book. "And you do? Believe in God?" He asked her. She sat up in a normal position and crossed her arms over her chest. She had that always present I'm-better-and-smarter-than-you look on her face. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I do." She said calmly, reaching for her book. He stepped out of her reach. Jinx believed? That was a shock. She had some nasty morals.

Everyone was looking at her now. Or rather, them. They hardly ever exchanged words this polite. "You're going to have to explain." He sat in the armchair across from hers. She unfolded her arms and sighed. "My grandparents believed. Before they died. I wasn't accustomed to church and religion when I first started staying with them. But then I started to believe. The idea that someone, who's bigger than everything and everyone, loves every single person, no matter what? It's thrilling isn't it? To believe in a father who loves you, even at your worst." Her eyes got dreamy when she spoke. She wasn't bluffing. She believed. She leaned over and took her book back. Sirius read the title on the binding. _The Holy Bible_. And he had bent the page down.

She opened the book and situated herself, beginning to read again. "Thursdays it is, then." James mumbled, scribbling something down on a spare piece of parchment. Not long after that, the inhabitants of the common room dispersed, deciding to go to dinner early, or to the library. James went hand schedules to the Gryffindor quidditch team, without his co-captain. Sirius stayed behind, staring at Eleanor intently. "Is there a reason you're staring at me, Black? I know it isn't my looks. I'm wearing clothes after all." He cracked a small smile. Always a smart-ass. "I want you to help me." He said in a rather dull tone. She looked up, a mischievous grin on her face. "Now? Black, anyone could walk in." He shook his head. He didn't mean shagging. She wouldn't do it anyways. She was with Brass. Speaking of, she usually spent the time before dinner with him. "I want to believe. But I don't…I don't know how." She slid a marker into the book and shut it softly. "You're not joking." He said no. Of course not. "After dinner. Meet me here at ten." And she left for dinner. Sirius didn't want to go. He would have to deal with Bevvy and she had gotten terrible lately. He shouldn't have said he loved her. It wasn't fair to her. Or him.

17 September, 1976 10:03 pm

"You're late." Jinx said in a grumpy tone. Sirius rolled his eyes. She was sitting in the floor by the fireplace, the Bible in her hands. The fire was dying out, only a few embers left to burn away. "So, what are we doing? How are you going to teach me to believe?" He asked her, sitting down. She waved the book carefully in front of him. "First, you have to know the Good Book. I'm going to read it to you. What do you know already?" He gave her a blank look and she sighed. She opened it to the very first page. She took a deep breath and began. "In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth. Now, the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters." Her voice when she read was like silk, flowing gently over the room, creating a sense of…calmness. She pronounced every word with undeniable clarity, enunciating perfectly. Her finger trailed over the words she read, guiding her. Every so often, she looked up at him to make sure he was awake.

And he was. He was sitting cross-legged, arms on his knees. He was supporting his head, listening intently. "Why are you looking at me?" He asked her. She shook her head and continued on. "And God said, 'Let there be light,' and there was light. And God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. God called the light 'day' and the darkness he called 'night.'" She looked up again and his eyes were wide open. "So He created everything? The world?" She smiled softly and nodded. "It's amazing, isn't it?" He said yes. She read on. "And there was evening and there was morning. The first day. And God said 'Let there be a vault between the waters to separate water from water,' So God made the vault and separated the water under the vault from the water above it. And it was so. God called the vault 'sky.' And there was evening and there was morning. The second day."

She continued to read on until well past eleven thirty at night. Her eyes were starting to droop, the book slipping into her lap. "Jinx. Jinx, we should go to bed." Sirius said quietly. Her eyes shot open. "No. I can go on." She insisted. He rolled his eyes and stood. He stretched his arms and helped her up. "I need sleep. Quidditch tomorrow and James will kill me if I fall asleep on my broom." She clutched the book to her chest and took her hand away. She walked away, strutting towards the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. She stopped on the fifth stair and turned. "Night Black." She said quietly. He smiled at her from the boys' stairs. "G'night Jinx."

He fell into his bed with a soft thud. "Where've you been?" James groaned, his face in his pillow. Sirius didn't look over. He sighed, taking his shirt off. "Room of Requirement. Ravenclaw seventh year." No more was said except for a sigh of appreciation from James. That night, he remembered her.

_"__Aw, come on now, Belrose. Don't be harsh to old Blacky. Just a kiss on the cheek?" Sirius taunted the girl. She was a small slip of a thing, lanky like a pre-pubescent boy, dark brown eyes covered by thick rimmed reading glasses that she hardly wore and wavy dark hair she always twirled around her fingers when she read. Which was all the time. Eleanor Belrose-Jinx stared her harasser down. For such a small girl, such a quiet girl, she always seemed bigger when she stared him in the eye. _

_ "__Honestly Black, I'd rather jump off the Astronomy Tower than have any physical contact with you." She said coldly. He smirked. "James, Belrose reminds me of Evans when she turns me down. You'd think they had some sort of vendetta against handsome men." Eleanor rolled her eyes. Sirius caught her in the act and asked her about it. "You're barely thirteen. And you hardly have the makings of a man, Sirius Black. Real men know when they've been beaten." And she went back to her book. Her and her blasted books. _

_Sirius snatched the book from her and tossed it in the fireplace. "Your eyes should be on much more entertaining sights than a boring old book. Such as my face." He told her with a laugh. Her lips were trembling and her hands shaking. James Potter was utterly still on the couch, not daring to draw a breath. He, unlike Sirius, had seen Eleanor angry. And it wasn't pretty. "You idiot!" She shrieked, standing up. At least, she thought, he hadn't looked at the book. Really looked at it or she would be found out. And no one could know. She struck him, leaving a nice sized handprint on his cheek seconds later "Do you not think of anyone but yourself? How could you be so ignorant?" She shouted at him, shoving him away._

_She was practically backing him up into a corner. Her face was red with lividness and her hands still shaking at her sides. Her voice quaked with unforeseen anger. "And as for staring at your face, it isn't as pretty as you like to think, Black. Have you ever actually kissed a girl, anywhere or at all? Held hands or anything like that? Because I'm betting my soul you aren't the guru you make yourself out to be." Oh, he had really riled her up. He liked teasing her, making her flustered. But he didn't want her to strike him. It still stung, he thought, putting a hand to his face. The hit had initially shocked him but now that he thought about it, it kind of hurt. "You and your friends think you can prance around the school and do whatever you please, taunting anyone you wish without consequence. You're….You're a bunch of well, marauders!" She stomped up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and slammed the door rather loudly._

_As soon as she was out of earshot, Sirius and James burst out laughing._

Sirius shot up in his bed. Merlin, that memory. How had he forgotten that? He had been terrible to her. He'd have to apologize at breakfast. He remembered more clearly now, that he recalled that memory. She hadn't been at breakfast that morning. McGonagall had told them all, after the Gryffindor second years expressed concern, that she had been taken out of school for a few days due to a family crisis. She had come back on a Tuesday and she had that bright red rope burn on her wrist. Her parents had hurt her. But for what…? She left after Christmas Holidays, not to return until nearly four years later.

Marauders, she had called them. He smiled to himself. That's why he told James to name the map what they did. Sirius shook his head. He couldn't think of her. They were platonic friends, bed buddies, if anything. Nothing more. No matter how much he disliked the idea of not being able to kiss her whenever he damned well pleased.

18 September, 1976 8:12 am

Sirius slid onto the bench, stealing a piece of Remus' toast in the process. Sirius was always the last down to breakfast, besides Dirk who barely beat him. Eleanor was thumbing through a book silently, not touching her food. "Sirius, are you going to eat your food?" He glanced over at Dorcas Meadows. Such a beautiful girl, tall and blond, just his type. He shook his head and she took his plate away. "Hi sweetie." Bevvy wrapped her arms around his neck from behind".

He slightly rolled his eyes before turning around to face her. "Hey." His voice was dull, but he didn't think she noticed. As long as he was breathing, she was happy. Bevvy shoved James over so she could sit beside Sirius. "I had the loveliest dream about you, Sirius." Bevvy sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Really." Of course she did. Merlin, did she ever shut up? He heard something slam shut and a definite groan. "Elle, where are you going?" Marlene shouted. Eleanor didn't answer. He heard her leave the table angrily. He watched Evans snort, her eyes glimmering. Sirius tried to listen to Bevvy's story, but it wasn't interesting at all. In fact, she wasn't very interesting. He waited a few minutes before standing up. "I'm going to vomit." He muttered, pushing away from the table and walking away. "Was it something I said?" Bevvy asked quietly. James and Remus snickered as Sirius practically ran from the Great Hall.

He found Eleanor in the library. She wasn't even reading. "You didn't finish your breakfast." Sirius said, sitting across from her. She looked up at him. "It got stuffy. I needed air." She said softly. He had to say sorry. Now. "Jinx, I uh, I wanted to say sorry." He said quietly. She raised her eyebrows. "For?" He scratched his neck awkwardly. "Second year. I burned your book. I was awful to you." She smiled. But it wasn't that terrible vindictive smile, it was sincere. "You were twelve or thirteen. You're forgiven." She got up, putting her book in her satchel. She ruffled his hair with a sweet smile. "Thank you for apologizing."

He grabbed her arm. Her eyes were red. He hated her when she cried. "Why were you crying?" He asked. She sat back down and opened the book. She handed him a piece of parchment. "I got it this morning before breakfast." She said quietly as he unfolded the letter. It was from her parents. **Drop the Mudblood. Or we will. **He stared at her, open mouthed. They were openly threatening Octavian. "I don't know what to do." She whispered. He wanted to tell her to break up with him, if she were smart. But she loved him, didn't she? But if Brass was out of the picture, he could break up with Bevvy and be with Eleanor.

What in the name of Merlin's baggy y-fronts was he thinking? Why was he even thinking about dating Eleanor? He didn't like her. He liked shagging her. "You'll figure it out, Belrose. You're a smart girl." He told her. She raised her eyebrows. Compliments. "I've got to go meet Rabastan. Have a nice day, Black." Eleanor waved as she walked away. Damn her, he thought.


End file.
